


YELLOW

by svnkissed



Category: TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Best Friends Huening Kai & Kang Taehyun, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Internalized Homophobia, Kang Taehyun-Centric, Love Bites, Love Confessions, M/M, Making Out, Minor Original Character(s), Mutual Pining, Sexuality Crisis, based on a japanese song i love, color symbolism, gets kinda steamy lololol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:22:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22527769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/svnkissed/pseuds/svnkissed
Summary: you are the yellow that i hopelessly fell foror, taehyun deciding to face his fear: the yellow of his life, choi beomgyu. his favorite color.
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Kang Taehyun, Huening Kai/Original Character (mentioned)
Kudos: 77





	YELLOW

**Author's Note:**

> the title is based on yoh kamiyama's song ‘yellow’ and maybe a little bit of kenshi yonezu (might know him as hachi who made iconic vocaloid songs)'s ‘eine kleine’
> 
> this is a taehyun-centric oneshot cause it's his bday uwu
> 
> also, this is the prequel of starheart! you don't have to read starheart for u to understand the story kkkk

the japan promotions have _finally_ ended, and it was fun. they played a lot of games and met many MOAs in the process. it was fun. 

well, for taehyun, it was frustrating. he had to stay in place for hours and practice ‘till his feet felt like jelly. and there was another problem he had to deal with; choi beomgyu.  
  


usually, he would be fine, because he was used to his hyung's wild energy. for some reason, the younger felt his heart pitter-patter everytime he saw his hyung. whenever he smiles, he laughs, the way he dances...it makes taehyun crazy, and dizzy with this strange feeling he has harboring in his inner self.  
  


that's when he realized that he liked beomgyu. probably ever since they were trainees, or when they debuted.  
  


they were close. whenever the other was down, the other comes and holds them ‘till they calm down. they took care of each other and they shared happy moments together. it was moments that made taehyun _really_ happy and loved.  
  


taehyun just looked at him in another way, something as more than friends. more than brothers. it felt _wrong_.  
  


this kind of love is what killed people back then. the love taehyun felt for his hyung is what made others mocked and shunned from society.  
  


taehyun didn't want that. he didn't like that, at all. it felt weird, it felt _bad_ , but it felt so nice, too. his cheeks heat up whenever beomgyu smiled at him, and he finds himself breathless seeing the boy dance effortlessly.  
  


tl;dr: kang taehyun is in love with choi beomgyu. and he can't escape that fact.  
  


💛  
  


“is being gay bad?” 

kai was confused when taehyun asked the question while they were left alone in the recording room, looking up from his phone as he was scrolling in twitter.  
  


“no, hyung, it isn't. why do you ask that?” the maknae puts down his phone and went to his hyung, pouting. he was wondering why the fact that being gay is bothering him.  
  


taehyun sighed. “oh, it's nothing. it's just..bugging me lately, i guess. it's nothing serious though, hyuka. you don't have to worry about me.”  
  


he smiled, but it didn't reach to his eyes. kai sighed and went to hug his hyung close, and a few moments passed before taehyun broke down in his arms. kai held him close and hushed softly, patting his head.  
  


“taehyunie, you don't have to cry. there's nothing to worry about..” he mumbled in his gentle voice, “there's nothing bad about that, hyung. why do you think it's bad?”  
  


“b..because everyone says so,” whispered in his hoarse voice —his throat gets dry whenever he cries—, “because everyone has something against at gay people, and it hurts me because it feels so..wrong. unnatural. i've never felt like this before, hyuka, and it's eating me alive...”  
  


kai just smiles knowingly and pats taehyun's head even more.  
  


“hyung, listen to me,” he said, and the teary-eyed kang taehyun looked up, all of his walls of unbotheredness breaking down.  
  


“if you think that being gay is wrong, don't think like that. being gay is absolutely wonderful, and there is many people that are exactly like you, and there are people that aren't like you but will support you no matter what. you must ignore what haters say, because at the end of the day, none of it will matter, because it's _you_ who chooses who to love. there are no rules in love, and there are more problems in the world other than boys kissing boys and girls kissing girls.”  
  


taehyun just stares at kai, incredulous at the speech the young boy had. _how the hell did he know about all those things?_  
  


just as taehyun was about to answer his question, kai's smile breaks into a grin.  
  


he giggles, “hyung, did you not remember my boyfriend back in america? you know, um, sorin?” his face flushed in embarrassment as he said that, and taehyun giggled, sniffling softly.  
  


“oh, i remember him, hyuka. of course i do. we had to third-wheel you two the whole time, so much that i feel like you should stay at his apartment rather than at the hotel.”  
  


they laughed softly at the memories they had when they had their first overseas showcase in america. fun times indeed.  
  


“see now, hyunnie? there's nothing wrong with being gay. if there's no one to support you, i'm here, you know. the four of us are here.”  
  


kai winks and taehyun smiles.  
  


_i hope all four of you will be there for me.._

kai's eyes suddenly brightens, “if you're gay, then it means you have a crush on some guy, right?”  
  


taehyun didn't like where this was heading. shit.  
  


“who do you like, hyung?”  
  


_there's the dreaded question._   
  


taehyun's face drain of all color as the question was asked. he couldn't tell kai. not yet.  
  


he won't risk kai telling beomgyu how much he felt for that goddamned boy. not yet.  
  


instead, he just looks down at his feet, and kai understood and just held him close.  
  


💛  
  


he started avoiding both kai _and_ beomgyu. it was, in his own way, a way to recover from the screams of his own heart. on one hand, he wanted to hang out with them (and possibly take the chance of holding beomgyu's hand), but his own nervous self took over, saying that it's not the time yet.  
  


it felt like yellow was an insignificant color now. he felt like yellow just represented his cowardice to face his true feelings, and the color makes him disgusted. how the hell would it make him happy when he's suffering like this?  
  


(the color is still his favorite. not even after he swore to himself to not fall for the likes of choi beomgyu.)  
  


💛  
  


february 5.

the day has come and taehyun knows exactly what the other members are up to.

they entered in the most chaotic way imaginable; yeonjun leading the song, soobin blowing out the fucking candles out first (rude), beomgyu wanting to eat the cake first and kai screaming bloody murder in front of thousands of MOAs watching from their phones.

his eyes particularly fixated on beomgyu, wearing a padded jacket too big for him and using the hood to cover his blonde hair. he looked incredibly adorable and he was sad that he had to stand soobin and yeonjun flirting.

_is yeonjun hyung okay? i mean, he has a crush on soobin so i hope he confesses before i become the eternal third wheel.._

he sighs, but he smiles before he was being fed by all of his hyungs (and kai) and being given love.

well, he hopes that beomgyu didn't notice his longing stares that practically screamed ‘i love you hyung, please be with me’, anyway.  
  


💛  
  


after the vlive ended, the five boys decide to play some games to pass the time. it was beginning to get boring and late into the night, and for some reason, yeonjun found a water bottle filled only halfway.

“guys! form a circle, we're gonna be doing truth or dare!” 

a collection of groans were heard in the room as the oldest made his way to the boys, placing the bottle in the middle as they huddled over to make space.

“yeonjun hyung, you spin first,” soobin said, smiling at his hyung. taehyun catches the older boy blush before he reached out and spinned the bottle. he internally sighed. they were so obvious, how the fuck did yeonjun _not_ confess then and there? it was weird. he just wants to get out of the circle and possibly get the rest they all deserve.

and so the dreaded bottle was spinned. it pointed at taehyun, and all eyes went on him and kai grins. _oh dear._

“truth or dare?” yeonjun asks, sharing the same grin as kai. _seriously, when will these two stop hanging out? it's making me into a madman._

taehyun gulps. “truth.”

“ohhhh~ this is gonna be interesting.”

now even _beomgyu_ joined in their shenanigans? fuck. if beomgyu ever joins kai and yeonjun, it's bound to be chaos. 

“let's start with the obvious,” kai said, rubbing his palms together. “is there someone you have a crush on?”

“uh, no? i don't have a crush right now, and you know that, hyuka.”

kai's eyes twinkled in mischief.

“do i sense a lie here?~” beomgyu asked, wiggling his eyebrows while soobin tries so hard to stop himself from laughing, while yeonjun was the opposite. he was hollering.

taehyun had to suppress a blush while he repeatedly denied the statement beomgyu said, and for some reason, he thought he saw that his eyes were filled with heartbreak. he could've asked beomgyu why, but he didn't.  
  


💛  
  


a few more games have been played, and the game turned into dare or dare. for some reason, kai is the prime target of the bottle and he kept doing weird dares, like having to call his boyfriend and told him that they were getting a pet lizard. it was weird, since sorin didn't know what was happening and was really confused, and it made all four of them third-wheel them. AGAIN.  
  


they were still recovering from the laughtrip that they had, and their stomachs ached.

kai took the bottle and spinned it, and it landed on beomgyu.

“whaat?! why me?” he whined using his satoori. _first of all, improper use of satoori. second of all, what the fuck beom hyung?_

soobin laughed at the attempt at aegyo and kai hums, thinking of a good dare for the boy. his eyes lit up and he smirks.

“do seven minutes in heaven with taehyunnie.”

a hush of silence fell over them, and before they knew it, yeonjun got his timer out and beomgyu was dragging taehyun to the nearest closet that they could possibly fit in.

yeonjun locked the door once they got in, “alright! imma start the timer and go do your gay stuff, okay? no backing out, beomgyu!!”

beomgyu laughed and hums in reply, and the timer started.

taehyun felt like he was suffocating. not because of the closet he was in, but because of how close he and beomgyu were. he couldn't bear it.

“hyun-ah, why are you avoiding me these days?” beomgyu asked in a quiet voice, looking at him with a sincere look. he was looking for answers. taehyun doesn't know back then, but now, in a closet locked in with his crush, he should face the truth.

taehyun took a deep breath. he's got a choice to make, and he decided to make it.

_fuck it. if i'm gonna get heartbroken, then so be it. i'd rather get hurt than to see him with someone else._

he took beomgyu's hand and gripped it, placing it on his heart, beating widly. he blushed madly and his eyes met with beomgyu's.

“hyung, i couldn't stop feeling like this for the few years we've been together. i thought that it was weird, because when i'm with you, i always find myself admiring you, always staring at you like a piece of art. i didn't know what it was. i was scared. i didn't wanna tell you that i liked you because y-you'd just leave me and ignore me.”

he was trembling, and he was beginning to tear up. he tried to keep it in.

“i like you, beommie hyung. so fucking much. whenever i think about you, i just think of your laugh and the happiness you give out to us. i-it's just that..i'm such an idiot for denying something that was hurting me inside..” 

taehyun couldn't help it. he started crying and looked down, gripping his hands tighter. beomgyu just intertwined his fingers with taehyun's and it made the boy look up, cheeks stained with warm tears that shone like little jewels. beomgyu smiles and starts kissing the younger's knuckles.  
  


“ah, taehyunnie..you know, you're really brave for telling me this.”  
  


he smiles softly and brings taehyun closer, making him sit on his lap. beomgyu let go of taehyun's hands and he cupped taehyun's cheeks, wiping away his tears and snakes a hand around his small waist.  
  


“i guess that i'll be brave to you tonight as well,” he whispers against his lips, making taehyun shiver slightly. beomgyu's hand moved to taehyun's nape and brought him closer until their lips met.  
  


taehyun couldn't believe what was happening. it felt like a dream, and he didn't wanna wake up. he closed his eyes as their lips danced together in a slow rhythm. he felt dizzy kissing beomgyu's soft, plush lips that tasted like strawberries and frosting.  
  


his hand traveled underneath beomgyu's shirt as they kissed, feeling the muscles on his abdomen and caressing them slowly, making beomgyu moan. taehyun's cheeks felt warm. _that's so hot._ he loved the way beomgyu runs a hand through his hair and massaged his scalp softly. it made him feel safe.  
  


they had to pull away to breathe and beomgyu grins, and taehyun was still blushing.  
  


the younger boy was hit with a realization. he thinks back to a conversation he and beomgyu had at the rooftop of their school.

(“hyung, have you had your first kiss?” he asked beomgyu all of a sudden, making the older stop eating his ice cream. it looked like beomgyu's system just shut down all of a sudden and short-circuited.

“uh, i haven't had it yet. not planning to have someone kiss me yet, anyway.”

beomgyu looked into the distance, looking melancholic. it made taehyun even more curious.

“why not?”

beomgyu just turns to him, a smile not quite reaching his eyes.

“i'm saving my lips for someone else.”)  
  


he hid his face in beomgyu's neck and the latter understood and just laughed softly.  
  


“yeah, it was for you, hyunnie. i was waiting, you know? i'm glad you're my first kiss.”  
  


taehyun smiles softly and sniffles before he crashed his lips against beomgyu's, to which the other responded happily. they held each other's bodies close, making the soace between them evaporate into the air, their fear of rejection fading alongside it.  
  


they kept kissing, letting out soft moans and whines as their hands roamed around their bodies; taehyun's hands massaging beomgyu's waist and the older pinching his nipples slightly. this made taehyun pull away in shock and his cheeks were as red as an apple.  
  


“oh, come on, hyunnie, you liked that. don't pretend that you don't~”

  
beomgyu groaned, smirking in amusement as the younger boy punches his chest, causing him to yelp and he laughs. taehyun looks at beomgyu, and his eyes travel down to his neck.  
  


well, he's been wondering if he can do this without the other members or the staff noticing, but..why not?  
  


he didn't think twice to start kissing beomgyu's neck, the older boy moaning softly and gripping taehyun's shirt. the younger decided to nibble on his skin softly and sucked on it slowly, testing the waters.  
  


beomgyu gasped his name and it urged the younger boy to do more marks. he moved down to his collarbone and sucked on that spot slowly, careful not to accidentally hurt his hyung.  
  


“mh~ h-hyun, can i mark you later?” he asked. his voice was unusually deep, and adding his daegu satoori was making taehyun wonder if this man really _is_ real.  
  


taehyun stopped momentarily and smiles, nodding, “yeah, you can. just be careful, hyung.”  
  


he gave beomgyu a soft, chaste kiss before he continued marking beomgyu until he was satisfied with his masterpiece.  
  


the brunet pulled away to stare and beomgyu's messy appearance, and somehow, he still looked ravishing. his blonde hair was all over the place and his cheeks were tinted red, his lips swollen from all the kissing. his neck was beautiful; it was adorned with a few marks and yet, it looked fitting for beomgyu.  
  


he smiled shyly. “y..you look even prettier like this, beom-ah. can't believe that you're like this for me.”  
  


the older boy smirked and held taehyun's waist as he started to whisper against his skin. “yeah? you do? i think you're prettier if i mark you.”  
  


he does as he says, and it took the younger by surprise. he could feel his teeth digging in his neck and the soft sucking, making him moan his name. beomgyu kept sucking on his neck, making little but noticeable pink bites on his neck and collarbone.  
  


“b-beom-ah,” he whispers, dropping all the formalities. “we should do this next time. i wanna fucking kiss you so much, and i want you to take me on a date after this. my treat.”

beomgyu snickered and kissed his nose softly. “hmm..that's a nice offer, hyun-ah. but i'd rather stay at the dorm and cuddle with you while we watch some studio ghibli. we can do that later, you know?” 

taehyun giggled, smiling widely and happily. beomgyu found himself falling for the boy even more than before.

“well, of course we could always do that. but on your birthday, i'll take you out on a date.”

they both giggle at the idea and they start kissing again, this time gentle and sweet, as if to savor the moment before the seven minutes end. 

it truly was in heaven.  
  


💛  
  


the games ended and the boys decided to go on their seperate rooms. when they got out the closet, everyone was confused and demanded the two to tell what happened, but both of them continually deny to tell them what happened. kai even whined at taehyun and told him he'd stop eating mint chocolate ice cream just to know what happened during those seven minutes.

the two returned to their room after the game and taehyun immediately made himself comfy on beomgyu's bed and cuddled the pillows, sighing happily.

“yah, hyunnie, you love the pillow more than me?” beomgyu said, pouting like a little child. of course, taehyun couldn't resist those puppy eyes and the baby voice he used.

(i mean, who wouldn't?)

taehyun smiles and let go of the pillow, opening his arms for beomgyu to fall in. he laughs when beomgyu snuggled up on him as if he was a koala. 

they stayed like that for a few moments, with the younger idly playing with beomgyu's hair and humming softly.

“hey, beomgyu?”

the latter looks at taehyun, whom he noticed was gripping one of his hands tight.

“hyun, what is it?” he asked in a soft whisper, pulling beomgyu up slightly until they were face-to-face. “is there something wrong?”

he cupped his cheeks gently, caressing them and fixing taehyun's hair, while the boy blushed underneath the loving gaze of his hyung.

“i-it's just that..” taehyun stuttered slightly, and he seemed to have been close to crying again. beomgyu hushed him and kissed his eyelid softly, mumbling soft murmurs of encouragement.

“i'm scared. i'm still scared that i might hurt you, hyung. i'm not used to this kind of thing with a guy, you know? i..i liked our kiss, but i just feel like if they know, their perspective of us would change..”

beomgyu hums and sits up on the bed, holding taehyun close as he kissed his cheeks softly, threading their hands together. “hey, taehyunie, nothing's gonna change, hm? it's just gonna shift a little, but it's not a bad thing to like a guy. well, not until i told kai.”

taehyun looked at him, joy dancing in his eyes as he laughed.

“kai, too? he gave you a pep talk and mentioned sorin to you?” 

beomgyu widens his eyes. “how did you know that?” he squints them in suspicion, “don't tell me he gave you one, too. i swear, he won't shut up about his boyfriend.”

the younger boy laughed even more, his smile as bright as the stars. he was glowing with happiness.

“hyung, he did give me one. a few weeks back, actually. it really helps you though, even if it's kinda funny that it's the maknae who gives the pep talks and not the other way around.”

beomgyu laughs and nods, humming softly before he kissed taehyun's face all over, peppering him with little kisses and they were both giggling due to how much euphoria they're feeling.

taehyun stops for a moment before he decided to kiss beomgyu again, and the other responded. it was a continuation of the soft kisses from earlier, with beomgyu humming softly. they just melted into each other perfectly, as if they were made for each other. minutes passed and they were still kissing each other. taehyun couldn't get used to it, it was so foreign, but he loved it.

they had to pull away and taehyun looks up at beomgyu, who was hovering above him now, still holding his hand. “hyung, what are we?”

beomgyu smiled widely, and taehyun could literally _feel_ the yellow inside his hyung bursting, all sorts of synonyms of joy radiating all around the room, brightening his world with yellow. 

“whatever you want us to be.”

“i want to be yours,” taehyun stated boldly, and beomgyu laughs as he kissed taehyun's nose softly.

“but you're already mine, hyunnie.”

taehyun hit beomgyu's shoulder harshly and the older doubled over in laughter.

_yellow is such a pretty color. i'm glad that it's my favorite._   
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> just a quick list for hachi's numerous vocaloid songs that remain ICONIC 
> 
> \- matryoshka (miku and gumi)  
> \- donut hole (gumi)  
> \- musunde hiraite rasetsu to mukuro (miku)  
> \- panda hero (gumi)  
> \- rinne (miku)  
> \- sand planet (miku) 
> 
> there's obviously more, but these are just the ones that i've listened to lol
> 
> also #bringbackvocaloid2020


End file.
